The Suzaku 7 in high school!?
by Shuichi Ikari
Summary: Basicly it would be funny if you went to school with.....these guys
1. Back to school

First day:  
  
Miaka:Tamahome, were gonna be late!Tamahome:So? Miaka:So nothing,go wake up the others.Tamahome:okay,you don't have to yell.-----*yawn*Tasuki:I ain't going to school.Tamahome:we have to.Tasuki:why?Tamahome:...?Tasuki:that's what I thought.  
  
(Later)---Chichiri:This school is very large(no da.)Miaka:I know,this school is a lot bigger then the one I used to go to(and that was pretty big).Tamahome: lets go inside.Miaka:okay.Nuriko:I'm so exited!*all walk in*- ---new teacher(Miss Yuki):class I'd like to introduce you to our new students. Now students please sit down.Mitsukake:so much for introductions.Tama: mrow.Yuki:Mitsukake,no pets in this class,do u hear me..to the principals office!Mitsukake:I'm to old for this. 


	2. New meeting,somthing strange

Day 2: (around lunch time)  
  
Miaka:So far so good. Tasuki: At least I'm passing. Chiriko:It's only been one day.Tasuki: You cheat with that omen of yours.wisdom yeah.Im Chichiri and I'm all smart and I'm short and I..Tamahome:Tasuki,shut up. Boy walking by:did you see that new girl,Nuriko?Other boy:yeah shes hott!Miaka:should we tell them?Nuriko:let them find out heehee.((note:Nuriko is actually a man who after his sister died he decided to dress like a girl)).???:Excuse me! Miaka:hm?Chichiri:what?. ???:Yes hello, my name is Shuichi, I'm looking for the library..does any one know where it is?Mitsukake:No,were new here.Shuichi:yes well.thanks any way.Shuichi:!!!!...Sir,don't move,there is something on your shoulder!Mitsukake:that's Tama...a cat.Shuichi:cat? What is this.*gasp*look at the time must be going thank you! Miaka: what a strange boy.  
  
Shuichi: They look good enough. heh heh heh.  
  
Day 2: (after school)  
  
Tasuki:I think I lost brain cells. Tamahome: You don't have any brain cells left to lose!Chiriko:oh you two stop fighting. 


	3. Shuichi-Destroyer

Day 2(yes still day 2!)---Miaka's home.  
  
Tasuki: *yawn*. School bites. Chichiri: I'm actually having fun(no da.) Chiriko: It's too easy for me. Tasuki: well you cheat, you and your "wisdom omen" and all. Miaka: ZzZz. Tamahome: She's Asleep. Nuriko: Well it's no surprise. *Ring brring* Nuriko: The Phone? Nuriko: I got it! Nuriko: Hello? Man on the phone: Excuse me. is Miaka home? Nuriko: yes she's asleep. Man: okay. See you tomorrow. *Click* Nuriko: bye-bye. Tamahome: Who was that? Nuriko: Some boy from school. Tamahome: Help me with Miaka, She fell asleep on my leg. and I can't get up.  
  
*Crickets chirp* Tamahome: It's very peaceful, so quiet. Tasuki: Shut up and sleep *mumbles*.  
  
Day 3--- at school-Morning Miaka: Good Morning ^-^!! Nuriko: Miaka. are you OK? Miaka: Yes I'm fine. ???: Miaka. Miaka: Shushu! Shuichi: that's Shuichi. Shuichi: so good to see you *Bows*. Miaka: how Polite. Shuichi: hm. *pulls out knife & leaps at Miaka* Miaka: AHHH! Tamahome: huh!? *Tamahome leaps at Shuichi**Shuichi is pined to the floor* Shuichi: beep you! She must die! She has energy I have never seen before.*struggles* I must have that power. Tamahome: Why don't you have THIS power! *Throws Shuichi into the wall* Shuichi: *huff* hey that hurt! I have feelings to!  
  
  
  
Sorry for the whole writing to close-it is a habit-sorry for that-I'll try to do better and I'll write farther apart. or at least I might bold the names. _Shuichi Ikari. 


	4. O Miaka...where art thou

*Badum, Badum*  
  
Miaka: Who's Talking to me?  
  
???: Miaka!  
  
Miaka: who is it?  
  
*Blank*  
  
Miaka: What do you want!  
  
Tamahome: Miaka your awake!  
  
Miaka: Awake? I was. sleeping?  
  
Nuriko: Yes, an awfully long time.  
  
Tasuki: You fainted after Tamahome kicked that Shu-something's beep.  
  
Tasuki: I could have taken him.  
  
Tamahome: your okay now.  
  
Miaka: I feel strange. like something I forgot.  
  
Nuriko: I'll make you something to eat.  
  
Miaka: hm.  
  
Tamahome: Well, you have been sleeping all day, and now its bedtime.  
  
Miaka: Sorry.  
  
---That night  
  
Miaka: what was wrong with me.  
  
*Thunderclaps**Rain pounding against the roof*  
  
*Miaka shivers*  
  
*Sound of knife un-sheathing*  
  
Miaka: *gasp*.It's all in my mind  
  
*Rain stops*  
  
Miaka: I better go to sleep.  
  
---Next day.  
  
Nuriko: Miaka, you look terrible.  
  
Miaka: I know, I know- we must not be late.  
  
Nuriko: okay.  
  
---At school  
  
Tamahome: *talking to himself* where is that Shuichi.  
  
*Starts to rain*  
  
Miaka: Huh?  
  
Nuriko: That weatherman is wrong again!  
  
Familiar voice: Why must you torment me this way?  
  
Tamahome: Ikari!  
  
Shuichi: Round 2! Begins NOW!!!  
  
*Shuichi runs at Miaka*  
  
Shuichi: hyaa!  
  
Tasuki: Rekka-Shinen!  
  
*Shoots flames*  
  
*Shuichi grabs Miaka*  
  
(Apparently.the flames completely miss.and look at that-they hit Tamahome)  
  
Shuichi: Looks like.I won  
  
*Shuichi runs away carrying Miaka*  
  
Tamahome: Lets chase him!  
  
*school bell rings*  
  
Woman: Every one in. *woman takes out shotgun* I said "EVERY ONE IN" 


	5. The Test; What falls before you.

Tamahome: You guys go ahead. I'll go after Miaka.  
  
Tasuki: I wanna help to y'know.  
  
Nuriko: We don't want to get in trouble.  
  
*Tamahome fallows Shuichi*  
  
*Gun Shots fired*  
  
*Everyone walks in the school*  
  
Tamahome: where did they go?  
  
*Thunder clap*  
  
*Tamahome hears someone scream*  
  
Tamahome: Miaka?  
  
*Runs toward scream*  
  
Tamahome: *gasp*  
  
*Miaka is chained to a giant sword that is sheathed in the ground*  
  
Tamahome: Miaka  
  
Miaka: Tamahome don't!  
  
*Tamahome runs toward Miaka*  
  
Miaka: It's a trap!  
  
*Ground shoot up under Tamahome*  
  
Miaka: .what are you deaf?  
  
*Shuichi comes out of the top of the sword Miaka is chained to*  
  
Shuichi: I knew you'd come!  
  
*Shuichi slaps Miaka*  
  
Shuichi: tsk tsk tsk. Naughty girl. You almost ruined my plans.  
  
Shuichi: No matter. I HAVE what I want.  
  
*Rips Miaka out of the chains**Tosses her on the ground*  
  
Shuichi. Now my power is.c'mon give me a word  
  
Tamahome: Great?  
  
Shuichi: No, no.  
  
Tamahome: Incredibly great?  
  
Shuichi: Ahem! "Now my power is incredibly great!".I like it.  
  
Shuichi: Anyway, now I must go.  
  
Shuichi: See you guys later!  
  
*Disappears*  
  
Tamahome: Miaka are you ok?  
  
Miaka: .  
  
---At home (Miaka's house)  
  
Tamahome: I hope she's going to be ok.  
  
Chichiri: There is nothing we can go now. I'm going to bed.  
  
Taski: 'nite Tamaman.  
  
---Everyone is asleep  
  
Tamahome: Where am I?  
  
Tasuki: Tamahome, get out of my dream!  
  
Nuriko: Tasuki, why don't YOU get out of mine!  
  
Chichiri: I think we're all in the same dream.  
  
*Boom*  
  
???: You re all wrong. This is Miaka's dream. But she wont be waking up anytime soon.  
  
Tamahome: What!?  
  
???: That is right, the only way to wake her is to beat the.  
  
*Fanfare playing*  
  
???: Dragon Kuu, 9 Tasks, 9 Warriors, All you must fight together.  
  
???: Oh! And if you die in this dream. your sub-conscious form will die.  
  
Chichiri: You horrible!  
  
???: What a rude little girl.  
  
???: Anyway, you test begins now! 


	6. 5down 2 to go!

Tamahome: Dragon Kuu, huh?  
  
  
  
???: Yes, dragon kuu! What are you deaf!? I've been explaining that for the past 5 minutes!  
  
Chiriko: interesting. I've heard of this before.  
  
Tasuki: well what ta' heck is it!?  
  
Chiriko: It's .  
  
*Symbol on Chiriko's foot disappears*  
  
Chiriko: It's.duhh what was I talkin' bout?  
  
Chichiri:(no da.) ^.^  
  
???: yes.well then. Um.you guys wanna start your Dragon kuu fight-thingie?  
  
Tamahome: Well if we can fight together it'll be easy!  
  
???: Easy!? That wasn't the point of this!  
  
???: I CHANGE my mind! You fight one at a time. Who first?  
  
Mitsukake: I know how we can choose.  
  
*Few seconds later*  
  
Tamahome: Rock, Paper, Scissors!  
  
Chichiri: Rock beats scissors!  
  
Tasuki: oh beep what ta' heck is that!?  
  
Chiriko: oh no.  
  
*After countless rounds of "rock, paper, scissors"*  
  
???: Took ya long enough!  
  
ROUND ONE!  
  
*Chiriko walks through door one*  
  
Chiriko: Hello?  
  
Girl: I see you!  
  
Chiriko: huh?  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon: Luna P kitty magic!  
  
Chiriko: huh?  
  
~Oookay.well lets check on Tasuki~  
  
Tasuki: *speaking very quickly*Hahaha you can't defeat me Vagata! (NOT Vageta)  
  
Vagata: oh yes I can! If I go Super Sayan (however you spell that, I'm not a DBZ fan!)! Hahaha!  
  
Tasuki: Well I can also go Super Sayan! Plus my power level is at one million!  
  
Vagata: Oh really? Well my power level is at 2 million!  
  
Tasuki: Well I can charge my power faster than you can!  
  
Vegata: We'll see about that! Hahaha!  
  
Tasuki: Grwaaa!  
  
Vegata: Rwaaa!  
  
Tasuki/Vagata: Kamehameha!  
  
*In other room*  
  
Mitsukake: Tamachu! I choose you!  
  
*Throws a Poke -a-man ball*  
  
Tamachu: Tama!  
  
Jessie: I choose you Chared-bok!  
  
James: And you, Coffee!  
  
~Battle on Mitsukake! ~  
  
~Now let's take a look at Nuriko. ~ Nuriko: Feel the wrath of my Double Zeta Gundam®!  
  
Elpe Puru: I'm Right beside you Judau!  
  
Haman Karn: My Qubeley will destroy you! On one condition. Join me!  
  
Nuriko (acting like Judau): Never!  
  
Haman: Well looks like I'll have to try my Psycommu system (AKA: Funnel Guns)  
  
(Gundam ZZ has not been seen in America, so if that didn't make sense.to bad for you)  
  
~And now its Chichiri's turn~  
  
*Racecars speed by*  
  
Chichiri: Look like I'm ahead, good thing.haha.  
  
Chichiri: *Dramatic Gasp* oh no the bridge is out!  
  
Father on Mach 5 speaker: Speed, use the top button on you steering wheel.  
  
Chichiri: okay father! *Presses button* I'm flying. Haha.  
  
*The Mach 5 lands safely*  
  
*Crowd cheers*  
  
*Theme music playing*GO speed racer, go speed racer go!  
  
*Everything disappears*  
  
Chichiri: Hm? ^.^()  
  
Nuriko: Where back!  
  
Tasuki: I think I got a little flying rock in my eye.  
  
Mitsukake: (I wish I got the thunder badge)  
  
Tasuki: where is Tamahome? 


	7. The Final Battle Tamahome Vs Shuichi

Tamahome: Where am I?  
  
Shuichi's voice: Here.  
  
Tamahome: Where is here?  
  
Shuichi's voice: duh! Here of course.  
  
Tamahome: but where is h.*Runs into a sign*  
  
[You are now entering Here, Miaka's Dream]  
  
Tamahome: Ohh.  
  
Tamahome: I wonder what I do now.  
  
Girl: Aiyaa!  
  
Man: Shampoo!  
  
Girl: Cat! Cat! Cat!  
  
Tamahome: Why is that giant crowd of people heading toward me?  
  
Man #2: Get back here Saotome!  
  
Girl #2: You OK Ranma Honey?  
  
*Ranma crashes into Tamahome*  
  
Tamahome/Ranma: Ow!  
  
Tamahome: Are you okay miss?  
  
Ranma: yes, fine  
  
Shuichi's voice: Stop getting along!  
  
Ranma: so are y.kill T, Tamahome?  
  
Tamahome: What!?  
  
*Ranma attacks Tamahome*  
  
Tamahome: ugh!  
  
*Man tackles Ranma*  
  
Man (Tatewaki Kuno): My Pig-tailed girl!  
  
Ranma: Ahh!  
  
*Ryoga attacks Tamahome*  
  
*Tamahome pulls out a bat and slams Ryoga & Ryoga goes flying*  
  
Ryoga: Where am I!? ~Ryoga is lost again~  
  
Meanwhile-Shampoo & Ukyo are beating Tatewaki Kuno  
  
Shampoo: Get off Shampoo fiancé!  
  
Ukyo: Get off my Ranma Honey!  
  
*Akane Is beating up Ranma at the same time*  
  
Akane: Ranma you jerk! ~Akane doesn't need a reason to hate Ranma~  
  
*And Mousse and Tamahome watch*  
  
Tamahome: I guess I'll get going.  
  
Mousse: It would be best for all of us.  
  
Tamahome: okay piece!  
  
*Tamahome walks right through*  
  
*Door closes behind him*  
  
Tamahome: Whew! Glad THAT'S over.  
  
Tasuki: It took ya' long enuff'!  
  
Tamahome: Well there is only one door left.  
  
Chiriko: yes, I inspected it. There is no way in.  
  
Nuriko: Not exactly.  
  
*Nuriko Punches the door*  
  
*Door Tumbles down*  
  
*Everyone claps*  
  
Tasuki: I coulda done that.  
  
*Everyone goes through the door*  
  
*Siren goes off*  
  
Voice on speaker: Time For Tellie Tubbies.  
  
Nuriko: It can't be!  
  
Tasuki: It aint.  
  
Tamahome: Uh oh.  
  
Tinkie winkie!  
  
Dipsey!  
  
La la!  
  
Po!  
  
Tasuki: Oh beep!  
  
*Tellie Tubbies attack*  
  
GRWAAAA!!!!  
  
.....  
  
....???  
  
Tasuki: Are they.?  
  
Nuriko: Drunk?  
  
*Tellie Tubbies fall on the ground and have a spasm*  
  
Tamahome: What's next?  
  
???: Goodbye!  
  
Mitsukake: Huh?  
  
Host of Weakest Link: You ARE the weakest link! Goodbye!  
  
Chichiri: ^.^()  
  
Chiriko: I think all of our nightmares are coming to reality!  
  
*Song plays*  
  
Song: Its Hamtaro time! Hamtaro, when we work together it's much better.  
  
Chiriko: Ahhhh!  
  
N*sync: Bye bye bye!  
  
Mitsukake: This song isn't THAT bad.  
  
Tasuki: It burns!  
  
*Everything disappears*  
  
Tamahome: *gasp* its over  
  
*Shuichi Appears*  
  
Shuichi: Six Mighty warriors. Tsk tsk tsk.  
  
Tasuki: You cheated. N*sync!? C'mon that went way to far!  
  
*Giant sword rises from the ground with Miaka tied to it*  
  
Miaka: Tamahome!  
  
Tamahome: Miaka! 


	8. Space Pirates arnt verybright

Tamahome: Shuichi!  
  
Shuichi: What!? I'm right here! You don't have to yell!  
  
Tamahome: Oh sorry. My bad.  
  
Shuichi: What was I gonna do? Oh yeah I remember!  
  
Shuichi: I was gonna fight you in exchange for this girl. Right?  
  
Tamahome: Yup, that's about it.  
  
Shuichi: Well its not fair if all ya people gang up on me!  
  
Shuichi: Go away! *Grows Dragon Wings*  
  
Shuichi: Kaze!!  
  
Tasuki: What's wrong wit' this guy?  
  
*Everyone except Tamahome gets blown out of the room*  
  
*Shuichi starts laughing like a maniac*  
  
Tamahome: um  
  
*Shuichi still laughing*  
  
*Tamahome grabs Miaka and runs*  
  
*Shuichi still laughing*  
  
*Shuichi's cell phone rings*  
  
Shuichi: Moshi moshi?  
  
Tamahome on phone: Cut the Japanese retard!  
  
Miaka on phone: Suck-er!  
  
Shuichi: If I'm correct you two are right behind me!  
  
*Looks behind him*  
  
.....  
  
*Shuichi stares at the giant sword*  
  
Shuichi: beep.  
  
-----At Miaka's house  
  
Tamahome: Tasuki you should have seen me!  
  
Tasuki: hm.  
  
Miaka: See you do what!?  
  
Tamahome: eer. 


End file.
